


Flowers say it all

by Wooji_22



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Florist Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Flower meanings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, SeokSoo, a bit of soonhoon ig, crush to lovers idk??, give fallin flower some love uwu, idk how to make tags its my first time here, idt all the members would be mentioned, seokmin loves flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooji_22/pseuds/Wooji_22
Summary: Seokmin loves flowers and he's been studying their meanings. Meanwhile, Jisoo's a florist, and his shop just opened. When Seokmin finds out about his shop, he visits often because it's not just the flowers that attract him. It's also the owner.im so bad at summaries forgive me but i hope yall give it some love <3
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Flowers say it all

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm good at writing but I tried bc I got inspired by flowers and seoksoo uwu 
> 
> I dedicate it to my friend too,,,, I hope u get to read this mwah

It's a bright sunny morning when Seokmin decided to go out for a walk. He's headed towards the convenience store not too far away from his apartment to grab some snacks. Seokmin usually buys from the convenience store because he's too lazy to cook his own food. You can say he's dependent on unhealthy food like ramen and chips.

After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached the store. He was welcomed by the cold air in the store and the cashier whose name is Jihoon. The said guy was just playing on his phone when Seokmin came so he diverted his attention to the customer whom he already got accustomed to.

Jihoon and Seokmin just met about a few months ago. Seokmin would always go to the convenience store and Jihoon was a new part-timer back then. Considering Seokmin's friendly personality, they eventually became friends due to the small talks they manage to have whenever the store is empty. They'd usually sit together when there aren't any customers yet; and Jihoon got used to Seokmin's company.

"Morning Jihoon hyung!" Seokmin greets as he approached the counter

"You're here again?"

"Hyung I always stop by every morning! Aren't you used to it yet?"

"Whatever. Go buy your food now." Seokmin does what his hyung said and proceeded to get instant ramen and coffee. He placed the items down on the counter and Jihoon starts to punch in the prices of the items. The total price amounted to 3,000 won and Seokmin paid 1,000 won more (he had extra and thought of giving it to his hyung instead).

"Hyung, wanna sit with me? I don't like eating alone. Plus, we can chat for a bit." Jihoon follows and sat in the corner table with Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah, do you remember the guy I've been talking to you about?"

"Who? Soonyoung hyung?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"He's been visiting me often, and he won't stop talking about random things." Jihoon blushed as he said those because thinking about Soonyoung makes his heart go wild. He's bad at hiding his emotions and Seokmin could definitely see through them. He smiles at his hyung, coming to a conclusion that maybe his hyung is in love. _' Ah, lucky for him'_ , he thought. Seokmin wants a partner too.

"Hyung, I want someone who can make my heart flutter too."

"F-flutter? W-what? I didn't say Soonyoung makes my heart flutter!"

"It's pretty obvious, hyung." Jihoon shuts up at that; he has no words to reply with because he acknowledges how Soonyoung _does_ make his heart flutter.

"Aigoo, hyung, are you lost thinking about him right now?"

"S-Shut up! Do you want me to make you leave?"

"No need hyung, I'll voluntarily leave. You've got better company now."

As Seokmin stood up, Soonyoung quickly approached their table. He says a little hi at Soonyoung and then took his leave. He's happy his Jihoon hyung is happy, and it's all thanks to Soonyoung.

Seokmin was in the middle of thinking about wanting a partner when he noticed a flower shop in front of the convenience store. He's never really seen it before. Maybe he just didn't pay attention or it just opened. The sight of the flower shop excites him, especially since he's pretty much obsessed with flowers.

He didn't even hesitate and eagerly entered the shop called "Jisoo's boutique". Compared to the convenience store where there was a cashier, this shop was empty. 'Where'd the owner go?' Seokmin thought to himself. Since nobody seemed to be around, he took the time to look at the flowers displayed in the shop. He was at awe with the variety of flowers inside and felt happy seeing one of his favorites: sunflowers.

Seokmin touches a sunflower, feeling overjoyed with the softness of the petals. He's too immersed with the flower that he didn't notice someone's already standing behind him.

The guy leans forward to Seokmin and softly says "Pretty, right?"

Seokmin was surprised so he swiftly turned his head to where the voice came from. Unexpectedly, his and this random guy's face was too close to each other. Seokmin's heart starts to pound fast, and he stayed frozen on his spot. It took 10 seconds before both of them recovered from the situation. The guy moves back first, and then started to introduce himself.

"Uh, sorry about that. I'm Jisoo by the way, owner of this shop." Jisoo smiled sweetly at him, and Seokmin thinks he's struck by cupid. Is this love at first sight? Maybe.

"O-oh! I-I'm S-s-seokmin!" _'What the fuck Seokmin, did you just stutter?'_ He mentally cursed and slapped himself for being an idiot.

"Nice to meet you! Sorry I was fixing something in the back so I wasn't there to entertain you."

"It's okay. The flowers entertained me enough." Jisoo walked back to the counter with Seokmin following right after him.

"So, do you plan to buy flowers?" Seokmin debated with himself if he should buy or not because he didn't bring much money with him. He shouldn't have given his 1,000 won to his hyung because he could've had more cash to buy flowers. Thankfully, he still had some extra.

"I'd like a bouquet of this please."

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ

It was around 7pm when Jisoo decided to close the flower shop. Today was the first day he opened the shop and there wasn't much customers yet. He should probably advertise it or something.

There was one guy that he can't forget though. The guy who looked endearingly at the sunflowers. The guy who got flustered and ended up stuttering. The guy named Seokmin. It's such a beautiful name, and maybe that's because the owner is beautiful as well.

"Seokmin, huh." Jisoo half-consciously muttered. Along with pronouncing the name came images of sunshine and a calm sunday morning. Seokmin makes him feel warm and soft inside, but he quickly brushed off the feeling.

Jisoo decided to walk to his apartment. It wasn't too far, and it's relaxing to take a stroll while appreciating the cool air brushing against his skin, and it's even better to be accompanied by the twinkling stars in the sky.

It took him 20 minutes to reach his apartment because he walked reaaally slow. He loved night walks, and he always took long whenever he does. It's almost like a hobby for him and it's something that makes him happy. He wished that he spent it with someone though.

Jisoo is single and he's been waiting for his special someone to come. It's been like, forever. He's not impatient, it's just that it feels too lonely to be the only single person in your group of friends.

He dismissed the thought of being in love with someone when he entered his apartment building. It's too late to be thinking about things like that. Well, maybe cupid's still finding his soulmate. He doesn't have to rush. It will come someday.

At least that's what he wants to believe.

He took the elevator and pressed 3. Once he arrived at his floor, he quietly made his way to his door. Feeling exhausted, he plopped down on his bed and slowly closed his eyes, feeling more and more tired every second that passes by.

Before he could totally fall asleep, he thought of that cute guy he met earlier. Would this be a start of something? Or would he be another person who would just pass by and leave right away?

Jisoo hopes Seokmin stays longer. It was the first time he felt admiration towards somebody else. What's there to not like about Seokmin anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much yet, I'm just tryna build up the story but in the next chapters seoksoo would happen^^ I hope it was okay~


End file.
